fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dread Isle
The Dread Isle is Chapter E18/H19 of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. The chapter opens at the Dragon's Gate, with a robed man (soon revealed to be Nergal) berating Marquess Pherae for freeing "the boy and the girl." Elbert says he will not let Nergal move unopposed. Darin seems distraught and mentions that without the siblings, they cannot hold the ceremony. Elbert says that Nergal is using Darin to bring the dragons back into the world, just to let him destroy mankind. Darin laughs at this, saying that Nergal has the power to control dragons. Nergal says that he had planned to start a war in Lycia that would have generated a great amount of force. He comments that Elbert was not up to the task, but Nergal has other means at hand. Elbert tries to say something, but Nergal silences him, then calls upon his "beloved morphs," Ephidel and Limstella. He tells Limstella to go to Bern and arrange a meeting with the king, and he tells Ephidel to take Darin and "exterminate the mice who've landed on the island." He then tells Elbert that his son, Eliwood, is on the island, and has brought "the girl" with him. Elbert prays that Eliwood turn around and leave this island. Elsewhere, Leila is shocked at what she has heard, and goes to inform Hector of what's occurred. Ephidel spots her and, realizing that she's a traitor to the Black Fang, is forced to call Jaffar to deal the Fang's punishment for traitors: death. Leila utters "Matthew..." before dying. Ephidel is impressed by Jaffar's power, and tells him to put the body in the forest as a warning to Eliwood's group. Trekking through the forest, Eliwood's group quickly find Leila's body. At first they think she's alive, but quickly see that she's not, and are shocked. Hector apologizes to Matthew, who asks "Why do you apologize, my lord? Leila blundered...That's all". He says that after this mission, he was planning to ask Leila to put the life of a spy behind her, but had waited too long. He asks Hector if he can rejoin them later, saying she needs to be buried. Hector allows it, then becomes enraged that their enemy would do such a thing. Eliwood says that the foe must be in the forest, and they should finish this before anyone else dies. At that moment, Ninian tells everyone to beware, that someone's coming, but the warning comes too late. Out of the fog, an enemy appears and grabs Lyn, saying if they value Lyn's life, they'll hand over Ninian. Lyn realizes her assailant is Sacaen, and he introduces himself as Uhai. He states that his mission is to take Ninian and kill everyone else, but even so, he says he'll let everyone live if they hand over Ninian. Lyn asks what he'd do if they refused, to which Uhai replies that they know nothing of Nergal's "terrible power." He calls them "insects railing against the heavens," and says that their actions are meaningless. Eliwood says that if they retreat, their loss is assured, so they continue to struggle in the hopes of victory. Uhai releases Lyn at this point, saying that "holding a woman hostage during battle is shameful." He knows that Lyn is Sacaen, and says that he plans to show her mercy by letting her die with a sword in her hand. He also states that "In dying, you shall all be spared the calamity that is to come," as if he's doing them a favor. The battle then begins. Before he dies, Uhai gives Eliwood directions to the Dragon's Gate. Hector asks if they should believe him, and Lyn says that since he was Sacaen, he wouldn't lie. They decide to trust Uhai, and head toward the Dragon's Gate. To unlock chapter Chapter 18x: Imprisoner of Magic, you must finish this chapter in 15 turns or less. Eliwood's Story Initial Enemies Total: 21 *Uhai (Boss): Nomad Trooper L7 w/ Steel Sword, Longbow, Short Bow, Orion's Bolt* *1 Archer L6 w/ Iron Bow *2 Cavaliers L5 w/ Iron Lance *1 Cavalier L5 w/ Iron Lance *1 Cavalier L5 w/ Iron Lance, Mine *1 Cavalier L6 w/Iron Sword *1 Cavalier L6 w/Steel Sword, Light Rune *2 Cavaliers L6 w/Iron Lance, Iron Sword (equipped different weapons) *1 Monk L5 w/ Lightning *1 Myrmidon L12 w/ Slim Sword *1 Nomad L6 w/ Iron Bow *1 Nomad L6 w/ Short Bow *1 Nomad L6 w/ Steel Bow *1 Nomad L7 w/ Iron Bow, Torch* *1 Nomad L8 w/ Longbow* *1 Pirate L6 w/ Iron Axe *1 Pirate L7 w/ Steel Axe, Torch *1 Shaman L6 w/ Nosferatu* *1 Thief L5 w/ Iron Sword, Torch Staff* * denotes an item dropped upon defeat Reinforcements Total: 6 *Turn 3-5, from the northwest corner of the map: **1 Pirate L6 w/ Iron Axe *Turn 2-4, from the northeast corner of the map: **1 Pirate L6 w/ Iron Axe Hector's Story Enemies Initial Enemy Reinforcements Trivia *In Eliwood Hard Mode, some of the Nomads in the chapter are female. *If Matthew is selected in this chapter, then him and Hector will have a short conversation about if Matthew really wants to participate in this battle, and Matthew insists in memory of Leila. *In the opening cutscene, Leila appears to be an assassin in her overworld sprite, but her combat sprite appears to be that of a thief. Category:The Blazing Blade chapters